


Pizza Brings People Together

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, M/M, i just stuffed as many as i could into this, iwa and makki are dorks for thinking they could keep thier relationship a secret, mattsuns probably dying idk, of sorts, pizza deliverer, theres a lot of rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: Oikawa Tooru never thought he'd meet someone better looking than him. That is, until the pizza deliverer shows up at his door.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zyaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyaku/gifts).



> IM SORRY THIS IS LATE SENPAI UGHIUDGHSEKI BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT???? I STUFFED SO MANY RARE PAIRS IN THIS FORGIVE ME AND ILY SENPAI SORRY AGAIN FOR BEING SLOW

Oikawa runs a hand through his hair, messing it up more than it already was. He stares at his textbook, slightly concerned as the words start to blur together. How long has he been awake? When did he last sleep? The world may never know.    
  
Pushing his glasses back up his nose, he leans back in his chair. Glancing down at his black and green alien pajama pants, plain black T-shirt, and fluffy black socks, he can't help but scowl. He's comfortable, and getting up to change and go out to eat really doesn't sound appealing to him.    
  
But, the problem here, is that he's  _ starving _ . Picking up his phone, he sighs heavily. He could ask Hanamaki to pick him up something, but his roommate is currently on a date with some guy from his photography class. And from how Hanamaki talked about this guy, Oikawa can only conclude that Hanamaki would be staying over at that guy's apartment.

 

He could ask Iwa-chan. No, wait. He's on a date as well from someone in his photography class.  _ Wait _ \-- isn't Iwaizumi in Hanamaki’s class? Interesting. He'll need to figure that out later, but  _ first _ , food. 

 

He scrolls through his contacts, thumb hovering over Matsukawa’s contact. But isn't he sick? Hanamaki said something about that. If that's true, then that means Kenma is at his place taking care of his boyfriend. 

 

Daichi? No, he's with Kuroo. Bokuto? Nope, he's with Konoha and Akaashi. Groaning, he realizes that literally  _ all his friends are out tonight.  _ With their significant others. While he's here, in his beautiful alien pajama bottoms, alone. 

 

He's really going to have to get up to get food, isn't he? Or maybe get take out? But he doesn't want to speak with any strangers. He wants to just call a friend and have them bring something over, but  _ of course  _ they're all busy tonight. 

 

Scowling, he rises to his feet and shuffles around to find his wallet. He's right about to call up the pizza place down the street when his doorbell goes off, causing him to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. Who could that be? All his friends are too busy to visit him tonight…

 

Stalking to the door, bat in hand, he slowly turns the doorknob and throws the door open. The guy steps back, eyes wide as they land on the bat in Oikawa’s hand. 

 

Oikawa blinks. The guy is  _ gorgeous _ . No, that's an understatement. His silver hair, the beauty mark by his eye, his nervous yet beautiful smile. What the fuck kind of person is this?

 

He must be an alien coming to save him from starvation.

 

Carefully setting the bat down, he notices the uniform the stranger is wearing. The pizza place down the street. That doesn't make sense, though, he didn't order anything...or did he? He is kind of tired, so it wouldn’t? surprise him if he had. Or this guy really is an alien and could hear his thoughts--

 

“Um,” the guy says, and oh god his _ voice.  _ “Pizza delivery for Kinoshita?” 

 

So, not an alien. Damn. 

 

Oikawa sighs, because of course. He always gets Kinoshita’s stuff at his door. “Sorry, I'm not Kinoshita.”

 

The guy- Sugawara, by his nametag- awkwardly looks around. “There's no number on your door, and this is supposed to go to 405, and 404 is right there-” 

 

“He’s across the hall, and he doesn't have a number, either. Our stuff gets mixed up all the time, its normal.” 

 

Sugawara flushes red, smiling apologetically. “I'm so sorry, sir--”

 

“Oikawa, actually. Calling me sir makes me feel old.”

 

A small smile tugs at Sugawara’s lips, and he raises an eyebrow. “Well then, Oikawa, I am sorry for disrupting your evening. I'll leave you to it, then.” He bows slightly, turning around. Oikawa watches as he walks up to Kinoshita’s door, gently knocking. 

 

He knows if he stays out any longer, he’ll feel weird. He’ll look strange as well, like he's some sort of stalker. So, with hurried movements, he exits back into his apartment. 

 

Pressing his ear to the door, he hears the murmured voices of his neighbor and the delivery guy. He listens as Sugawara says goodbye, retreating down the hallway. He didn't have any other pizza in his hands, so Oikawa can only assume he was making the one delivery. But just in case, he waits ten minutes before punching in the pizza place’s number. 

 

Lifting the phone to his ear, he rattles off his order and prays that they send Sugawara to deliver his food. Being served by an angel? What more could he ask for, honestly. 

 

He waits ten more minutes, leaning against the door. Then there's a knock, and he's hopping to his feet. When he opens the door, he's met with a grin and kind eyes. 

 

“Hello, Oikawa-san.”

 

Oikawa smiles innocently, digging into his pocket for wallet. Sugawara is quick to stop him, however. He places the pizza in Oikawa’s hands, running a frail hand through his silver locks. 

 

“It's on me. That is, if in exchange, I could have your number?” 

 

_ You smooth angel.  _ “Of course,” Oikawa says, reaching into his back pocket. He hands his phone to Sugawara, letting him type in his own number and send a message to himself. 

 

“Thanks for the pizza, Suga-chan.”

 

Sugawara simply rolls his eyes, and lifts his hand into a wave. “Until next time,” he says, walking down the hallway. 

 

* * *

 

“So…” Daichi says, watching as Oikawa and Suga sit side-by-side, eating pizza together. “How did you guys meet? I mean, I was going to introduce you guys soon...but I guess you saved me the trouble?” 

 

Sugawara and Oikawa glance at each other, and in sync, say “Pizza,” and nod their heads. Daichi nods slowly, casually looking back at the TV. Apparently, as Oikawa found out, his dear friend Daichi is roommates with the pizza delivery guy. 

 

And Kuroo has been over to visit his boyfriend so many times and has  _ never  _ mentioned that Daichi lives with an angel. After he talks to Iwa-chan and Makki about their dates that always happen at the same time, then he’ll need to interrogate Kuroo about keeping this information a secret. And if he won't answer, then he’ll just ask Konoha or Aka-chan. No use going to Bokuto, he’d just hop around the subject and lose track of the original conversation. 

 

“So,” Sugawara says, breaking Oikawa’s train of thought. He stands up, dusting crumbs off himself. He then grabs Oikawa’s wrist, yanking him up. “Oikawa and I will be going to the park to look at stars now.”

 

Daichi double takes, obviously not expecting for them to just... _ leave.  _

 

“You can finally have some alone time with that furry,” Oikawa says excitedly, skipping towards the door. Daichi yells something about how only he and Kenma can make fun of Kuroo, but it gets lost as Sugawara leads the way out the door. 

 

“I can't believe it's been a week,” Suga sighs, swinging their arms back and forth. Oikawa smiles in response, humming as he glances up at the sky. 

 

“Yeah, a week flew by fast. And I have so much to do.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Iwa-chan and Makki are probably dating, Mattsun is still sick and I haven't visited him and Kenma won't let me go near him, Kuroo didn't inform me that Dai-chan lives with an angel, and--” he promptly cuts himself off, stumbling over his own feet as he feels his face grow red. 

 

“I mean--”

 

“Aw! Oikawa, you're so sweet!” Sugawara says, flashing him a teasing grin. Oikawa huffs, taking his hand back so he can cross his arms and pout. Suga seems to notice this, and stops his teasing so that he can reach over and poke Oikawa’s forehead. 

  
“If it means anything, you're not so bad, either. Cute even.” He then skips ahead, leaving Oikawa to gape in surprise on the spot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is Mattsun dead? Will Oikawa ever talk to Iwa and Makki? Will Kinoshita and Oikawa ever get room numbers again? Is Kuroo really a furry?
> 
> Who knows. 
> 
> Tumblr: Seijouho


End file.
